The Lobster’s Scream
The Lobster's Scream is the ninth episode in series 6 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters *Shannon Shellfish *Mr. Shellfish *Mrs. Shellfish *Shannon’s Dog *Lazio the Lobster Man Plot Shannon Shellfish did nothing but shout "I Want!" She was born shouting "I want a more beautiful mummy!" When she came home from the hospital that day she shouted "I want a bigger house!" On her first birthday, she threw her presents back at her mum and dad and shouted "I want a week in EuroDisney!" As she grew up, Shannon shouted "I Want!" A thousand times a day, and as she always got what she wanted, she began to think that the words were magic. Shannon wasted the things she demanded, and was never taught the lesson "I Want Never Gets." On her birthday, Shannon demanded a dog from the pet shop, but when she got it home it did it’s business on her duvet and wiped it's face on her flannel, so she threw it in the skip. Instead of punishing the girl, Shannon's parents asked what she would like instead, but before she could decide, the doorbell went. At the door was Lazio the Lobster Man, asking people to come and visit his new restaurant. As soon as Shannon saw him, she decided that she wanted his lobster costume, and after threatening to poke his eyes out with a stick, Lazio agreed to give it to her on the condition that she came to his restaurant, ate his food and payed his bill. Shannon's parents asked her whether she was sure that she wanted to eat lobster for her dinner, as she didn’t like lobster. They then told her that you can't cook a lobster and then not eat it, but Shannon replied that she could, even after her parents told her how horrible this would be for the poor creature. For going out later that night, Shannon decided that she wanted a new dress to wow the crowds, so while her father contacted Rent-A-Crowd to hire extras for the evening, her mother took her shopping. At the shops, Shannon said that she wanted everything there, then threw the whole lot in the skip next to her dog when she decided that she wouldn't be seen dead in any of it. She eventually found an expensive dress in another shop. The next thing that Shannon wanted was a car, but then changed her mind, saying that she wanted a helicopter, along with lots of other extravagant demands, like a red carpet, a choir, and so on. When the time came to go to the restaurant, Shannon changed her mind yet again, and hated everything that she had had her father get for her, and in the restaurant itself ordered the biggest lobster there, but refused to eat it even after the chef told her that she must. However, once the poor cooked lobster heard her say that she was not going to eat it even after it had been boiled alive, he signalled to his friends as Shannon put on the lobster costume. As the other diners looked on in horror, the rest of the lobsters leapt from their tank, scuttled across the floor, picked Shannon up, and chucked her into a pot of boiling water where it was her turn to be cooked alive. Morals *The morals of this story are "Don't be greedy or demanding", and "I want never gets." Trivia *At the beginning of the episode during a shot of the city, the silhouette of a giant lobster can be seen swimming under a river bridge. Do you think that things would have been different if Shannon's parents had been more strict with her, or was she just a horrible child? Her parents should have put their foot down Shannon was just a nasty piece of work Category:Episodes Category:Series 6